una historia genial
by peke-clare-hyuuga
Summary: aaa...pssss la historia se trata de....neeee si quieren saberlo metanse a leerlo,no sean webones...nooo no es cierto!es nuestro primer fic!,no sean malos y leanlo....si?
1. un viaje hasta el infinito y mas alla

Neeeee hola llamenme clare(por si no lo saben se pronuncia cler uu)psss como que yo soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics pero

Neeeee hola llamenme clare(por si no lo saben se pronuncia cler uu)psss como que yo soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics pero a una amiga se le ocurrio hacer esto y pues ya ni modo le tuve que seguir la corriente uu…en fin se supone que esto es una comedia…pero la verdad es que no creo que sea muy gracioso…si no les gusta psssssss…..NO ME MATEEEENN!!TODO FUE IDEA DE ELLA-señala a una morra que esta sentada en una esquina fumando…no sean malos es nuestro primer fic…ToT

Morra de la esquina: A WEBOOO!!...y me llamo akire…

Clare:bueno debo aclarar que los personajes de naruto no son mios,son propiedad de masashi kishimoto-aunque les dire un secreto….yo soy la verdadera creadora de naruto…solo que el maldito de masashi se aprovecho de la hebria de akire y le robo mis dibujos y mis historias cuando se suponia que ella los estaba cuidando uu 77-

Akire:nnUpero si no es cierto….yo nunca bebo

Clare:y entonces que es eso que tienes en la mano??

Akire:-mirando una botella de cerveza que tiene en la mano y la esconde-nada…es mi medicina nnU

Clare:77 aja….

--es mejor callar--acciones y gestos

"y que piensen que eres idiota" pensamientos

xxx:que hablar dialogo

(y demostrar que es cierto) interrupciones de las autoras locas

akire y clare:ahora si….COOOOOOMENCEMOS

UNA HISTORIA GENIALMENTE GENIAL

CAPITULO 1:UN VIAJE AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA

Se ve una habitación que….me da flojera describir…luego,llega una morra y empieza a hablar

Akire:( creo que olvide describirla….ella es una morra loca de 15 años,tiene el pelo largo,rizado y de color morado….es adicta al alcohol y a las drogas,pero como todo buen adicto dice:yo no tengo ningún problema….lo puedo dejar cuando quiera,ni que fuera un vicio….es aficionada al anime y siempre lleva con ella una de esas bandas de naruto,con el emblema de la hoja…en fin,la iran conociendo en el transcurso del fic). Bueno….he visto que tanta gente escribe que pense "y por que chingados no lo hago yo tambien?"asi que les voy a contar de la vez que conoci esa villa tan conocida…si,esa que no recuerdo coo se llama…-se golpea la cabeza mientras piensa,en eso,llega otra morra…

Xxx:que haces akire?

Akire:ahhh…hola,clare…pues les cuento a estos pendejos de la vez que fuimos a ese lugar que no recuerdo como se llama…-se sigue golpeando la cabeza

Clare:(-osease yo-es una chica de 15 años pelo mas rizado que el de akire,es simpatica,modesta,inteligente,graciosa—y sobre todo muy hermosa,eso que ni que…uu-tambien es aficionada al anime,tiene el pelo de color…raro….todos le dicen que es rara..pero es porque es demaciado perfecta y se la vive de fiesta junto con akire…en fin es todo lo que dire porque me da flojera seguir escribiendo acerca de esto…oh,si..ella tambien tiene una banda de la hoja)…pero….aqui ni hay nadie,con quien hablas?—voltea a todos lados buscando a alguien

Akire:-con los ojos rojos-mira clare,callate y sigueme la corriente…--extiende la mano con un churro de mota

Clare:y esto…que es?

Akire:como que que es!?es un churro de mota!!bien que sabes…si te gusta mucho…

Clare:-le quita el churro y lo fuma-woow!!que coloressss!...ay wey,ya veo a la gente!!….no mames,donde andaban!?

Akire:"ay,esta pendeja"…mira,ven…sientate-la jala a un sillon que estaba alli-voy a contarle a toda esta gente de la vez que fuimos a aquella villa….donde conocimos al maricon y al wey ese que se la pasaa layendo porno y fumando marihuana-se queda pensando

Clare:-reacciona-el que queda hasta la quinta roña?:D

Akire:-sonrie-si…ese….:D te acuerdas como se llama?

Clare:-mueve la cabeza diciendo que si-….NO! :D no me acuerdo-y sigue fumando

-Tons…un tipo del publico se levanta….

Tipo de relleno:-gritando-se llama konoha….pendejas!!

-las dos morras se enojan

akire:-se la raya al tipo con la mano-

clare:-grita-callate idiota!!

-las dos fuman un poco mas y se calman-

akire:bueno…todo comenzo una noche,hace mucho,mucho tiempo…-clare la interrumpe

clare:si estaras bien estupida…si fue hace como 3 noches…

akire:-se enoja-me vas a dejar contar la historia o que!?-se levanta de donde estaba-

clare:-tambien se levanta y grita-..si no la vas a contar bien,mejor lo hago yo!!-tonss se le echa encima a akire y comienzan a golpearse,luego….clare saca un objeto muy misterioso…--hasta aquí llegaste perra-con cara de soy una loca-maniatica-picopata-desquiciada-asesina

akire:oh..oh no! Eso es…

clare:Ho si….una lata de frijoles,el arma mas mortal del universo-clare se prepara para usar la lata cuando….

MIENTRAS,EN ALGUN SITIO DE CIUDAD GOTICA….

El batimovil va a todo velocidad y va chocando con otros autos….tons,un policia les habla con un altavoz

Polecia con un altavoz:orillensen a la orilla…

Batman:-saca la mano por la ventana y hace la brittneyseñal

Polecia:-hecho la madre,se sube a su moto y los persigue

Batman manejo hasta llegar a un lugar que se veia abandonado…solo estaban ellos dos(batman y robin)y el policia que los perseguia,hasta que….

Robin:santas persecuciones batman…el policia nos va a alcanzar!!

Batman:eso cree el…pero yo tengo una idea bien chingona--apaga las luces del batimovil y como era de noche,pues solo se como que desaparece en la obscuridad

Policia:-asustado-OMFG!!eran unos fantasmas!? Mejor me voy…no me vallan a matar!!-el policia andaba bien alterado y el lugar estaba obscuro….asi que no se dio cuenta de que habia un precipicio y el muy pendejo….psss se cayo…

Batman se habia estacionado,pero al momento de querer irse…

Batman:-moviendo la palanca-por que chingados no arranca el carro??

Robin:-con cara sospechosa-batman….besame!

Batman:-con cara de asco-WTF!?Oo(ascooo)-batman seguia moviendo la palanca…-santas mariconadas..-grita-por que quieres que haga eso!?

Robin:-con cara de placer-no te hagas,si bien que sabes que este carro no tiene palanca…

Batman:-levanta su mano,que esta llena de un sospechoso liquido-….dime que olvidaste limpiar el batimovil…

Robin:-le hace ojitos a batman y le tira besos-(archirequeterecontraascooooo!!)

Batman:--traga saliva bien asustado—oh…oh….(XD)

POR FIN….REGRESAMOS DESPUES DE UN MONTON DE ESCENAS LLENAS DE ACCION,VIOLENCIA Y CHINGADAZOS QUE….NO CONTAREMOS PORQUE….DA FLOJERA….

-se ve que el lugar esta lleno de frijoles en las paredes,incluso en una de ellas hay un auto que la esta atravesando y un avion atravezo el techo…

akire:-bien golpeada-despues de una pacifica charla….(notese el marcado sarcasmo)seguire contando la historia nn….esa noche….clare y yo estabamos regrsando de un reunion de estudios y…

clare:cual que yo ni me acuerdo??...tu estas mal….esa vez regresabamos de un bar,estabamos estrenando nuestras identificaciones falsas….que no te acuerdas que andabas de fogoza con uno de los strippers??

Akire:-grita nerviosa-mentira!!...yo no lo recuerdo…

Clare:nooo….si ha de ser porque andabas bien jarra y….

Akire:bueno,bueno…que son un monton de detalles sin importancia nnU

Clare:77 aja..

Akire:-seria-regresabamos de con los strippers…digo…de la reunion de estudios!!cuando a clare se le ocurrio sacar un churro de mota para fumarlo y…

Clare:a mi??si tu eres la que siempre los llava contigo!!

Akire:pero bien que te lo hechaste,no?

Clare:pero ese no es el punto!!y como te estas saliendo del tema ...yo contare la historia…uu

Akire:nooo!!la contaremos las dos

Clare:aja…

Akire:bien,después de la mota…todo fue confuso…

Clare:sehhh…yo no recuerdo como llegamos alli

Akire:ni yo….solo recuerdo una luz frente a nosotras y una fuerza que nos empujo….luego,aparecimos frente a unas enormes puertas

Clare:si…y para entonces ya habia amanecido…

(BIEN AQUÍ EMPEZAMOS DE VERDAD)

clare:-agarrandose la cabeza-ay wey….neta que ya no vuelvo a pistear….

Akire:yo ni a fumar mota….uu

-a la lejos, se ve a un hombre que va caminando mientras lee un libro naranja….el tipo tiene la cara tapada y solo deja ver un ojo y por cierto,se le ve una mirada un poco…pervertida….y las morras pendejas pues,estaban sentadas sobandose la cabeza porkeeeee….andaban crudas…

clare:arrggghhh….chingada madre,me duele mucho la cabeza…TTTT

akire:sehhh…TTTT a mi tambien

clare:-mira al hombre-mira akire-le da un codazo-ese tipo de alla no se te hace conocido??

Akire:si nn….no uu

Clare:ayyyy…..akire uu#...miralo bien…

Akire:ta bien…-mira al tipo otra vez-….mmmm si….ahora que lo pienso se me hace conocido….que ese no es…

Clare:aja…..el es…

Akire:-babeando-el stripper de la otra noche!!-clare le da un zape-auch!!por que hiciste eso??QQ

Clare:por idiota…ese no es el stripper….que de veras no lo reconoces??-akire niega con la cabeza-el del programa de los ninjas….el del ojo sharingan….el ninja copia…

Akire:…..

Clare:-se golpea en la frente con la mano-por el amor de…!es kakashi!!

Akire:aaaahhhhh si claro nn-se levantan las dos-vamos con el-se van corriendo donde esta kakashi..

Clare y akire:-bien emocionadas y apendejadas-ho….hola…-pero kakashi ni las nota y sigue caminando

Akire y clare:O.O…TTTT…ÓOÒ... ÓoÒ...ÓÒ...OO...ÒÓ...ÒoÓ...ÒOÓ...-hey!!que no escucha que le estamos hablando!?(parece que la cruda desaparecio)venga aca!!-corren como desquiciadas tras de el

Kakashi:-ve a las morras-que?-las morras tienen espuma en la boca….se veian encabronadas y peligrosas…)no se que rayos pasa pero….esto se ve mal…muy mal….

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!!

Clare:bien…aquí acaba el primer capitulo….si hasta eso que me dio lata escribirlo porque lo teniamos escrito en un cuaderno y al momento de querer pasarlo a la computadora…mi computadora se bloqueo y se borro todo!!por que la vida es tan injustaaa!!bueno…el caso es que tuve que volver a escribirlo..TTTT tarde un rato…en fin eso no importa solo espero que les guste esta pseudo comedia…no sean muy duros por favor porque como ya dije…es nuestro primer fic

Akire:sehhhh no sean malditos!!...ademas…fue lo que salio de una clase de ciencias sociales(esque es muy aburrida)

Akire y clare:ADIOOOOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW…ASI POR LO MENOS SABREMOS QUE TAN PATETICAS SOMOS PARA ESCRIBIR FANFICS!!

Clare:creo que eso no se escucho muy bien…

Akire:tu callate…debemos causar lastima….


	2. seguro que no eres el stripper?

Clare:-persiguiendoma akire-ven aca maldita!! ÒOÓ

Akire:-corriendo temiendo por su integridad-noooouuu por favor!! No me mateeeess!!TTTToTTT

Clare:es lo que te mereces por dejar que kishimoto te robara mis obras...ahora el es quien goza de la fama que yo deberia estar recibiendo!! ÒOÓ

akire:nooouu perdón!! "pero lo que no sabe es que no jue de a gratis...si recibi mi buena paga y no hablo solo del dinero...jojojo"

clare:ni hablar,por tu culpa ahora debo decir que los personajes de naruto no son mios,son propiedad de masashi kishimoto...

akire:perdon

--**hoy en dia**--acciones y gestos

"**la fidelidad**" pensamientos

xxx:**solo se encuentra** dialogo

(**en equipos de sonido**) interrupciones de las autoras locas

akire clare:aquí COOOOMENZAMOOOOSSS!!

UNA HISTORIA GENIAL

CAPITULO 2:SEGURO QUE NO ERES EL STRIPPER??

Kakashi:-ve a las morras-que?-las morras tienen espuma en la boca,se ven encabronadas y peligrosas-oh...no...no se que pasa,pero...se ve mal...

Las morras locas siguen corriendo hasta llegar con kakashi,se paran frente a el,ni ellas ni kakashi se mueven...kakashi ve a las morras y luego ellas a kakashi...morras...kakashi...morras..kakashi...

Akire y clare:-gritando-kyaaaaa!!kakashi sensei!!

Kakashi:WTF??-akire y clare se le hechan encima,kakashi grita sorprendido-dejenme!!-las avienta hacia un arbol

Akire y clare:-chocan con un arbol y se oye como un maullido de gato(akire;amo ese efecto de gato aplastado TTuTT)-se levantan hechas la madre-por que hiciste eso!?

Kakashi:mmmmm esque me asustaron,pero,por que no se defendieron?si ustedes son ninjas,no?

Akire:por que lo dice?

Clare:aaa...claro!! A de ser por las jodidas bandas!!(por si no lo recuerdan o no lo mencioné,clare y akire tienen bandas de ninjas y siempre las llevan con ellas)pssss como siempre las llevamos puestas,ha de haber pensado que somos ninjas...

Kakashi:?

Akire:-silencio de 20 segundos-...a webo que somos ninjas!!-gritando-

Clare:-susurrando-no seas mentirosa...

Akire:callate pendeja,es nuestra oportunidad de conocer el lugar...

Clare:aaa...psss si,verdad?nn

Kakashi:nunca las habia visto en la aldea...seguras que son ninjas de aquí?

Akire:-con cara sospechosa-pero claro...si somos amigos de toda la vida...desde que eramos apenas unos niños que no sabian nada de la vida-finje llorar-como puedes no reconocerme??

Kakashi:-confundido-amigos...??de toda la vida?? ...ademas...se ve que yo te llevo como 10 años

Akire:-sigue fingiendo llorar-eso es un detalle sin importancia...ademas,no recuerdas que nos conocimos anoche?cuando andabas de stripper??

Clare:-abraza a akire-

Kakashi:-con cara de pendejo-yo no soy stripper...ademas,no dijiste que nos conocemos de toda la vida??

Akire:-triste y enojada a la vez-callate!!

Clare:como puedes hacerle esto a mi amiga que tambien es tu amiga de toda la vida pero la conociste anoche cuando te andabas encuerando!? Eh!?-bien dramatica-

Kakashi:esta bien,esta bien amiga...quieren acompañarme?-dijo mientras sigue leyendo el libro-

Akire:-con los ojos brillosos-apañarte!!...dejame pensarlo,esque me he estado reservando para el hombre perfecto y...-lo piensa por 20 segundos-esta bien!!

Kakashi:-reacciona rapido-no seas mamona...dije ACOMPAÑARME!! "pinche morra caliente..."

Akire:-nerviosa con la mano en la cabeza-no,si por eso yo decia que acompañarte ññ

MIENTRAS,EN EL CALLEJON DE UN BARRIO CON COSAS GRAFITEADAS, CHOLOS Y UNA QUE OTRA PUTA,ESTABAN NARUTO,SAKURA Y SASUKE...(bueno,psss aki regreso de con el viola...digo de con orochimaru...)

Naruto:-con una lata de pintura en spray-miren,voy a poner mi placa..-comienza a grafitear-

Sakura:-viendo lo que hace-ay naruto,estas bien pendejo...para que haces eso,si te agarran,a mi me mandan con la cagapalos de tsunade-sama...

Naruto:-termina de pintar-me vale,lo hago para hacer enojar a los de este barrio...

Sasuke:-recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos-esas son puras tonterias, naruto es un idiota que no sabe que hacer, pareces niño chiquito rayando las paredes

Naruto:-enojado y saliendole chispas de los ojos-al menos paresco niño,tu eres un jotito(ehhh...sin ofender a quien sea gay uu) llorando todo el tiempo-empieza a arremedar a sasuke-AYYY DEBO VENGARME!...DEBO MATAR A MI HERMANO ITACHI!! Ñañaña...

Sasuke:-encabronado-mira naruto,no te metas con migo porque yo si te rompo la jeta...

En eso,sakura escucha que alguien le pregunta

Xxx:oye puta,cuanto la hora??

Sakura:-voltea enojada y se sorprende al ver quien es-kakashi sensei!no sabia que usted era de esos pervertidos que...bueno..si sabia que era un pervertido pero,no sabia que a usted le gustaran esos servicios...

Kakashi:-sin dejar de leer el libro,con tono despreocupado-bueno,yo si sabia que eras medio zorra...pero pense que no cobrabas...

Sakura:-enojada-pues fijese que yo no soy eso...yo todavía soy virgen,me reservo para cuando sasuke-kun llegue a estar tan urgido que no se pueda resistir...

Kakashi:y si no lo eres...entonces dime que estas haciendo en esta parte de la aldea..

Sakura:-rascandose la cabeza-que no recuerda que usted nos sito aquí a mi,a sasuke-kun y al pendejete de naruto??

Kakashi:si eso es cierto...tons donde estan ellos??-sonrie-

Sakura voltea atrás de ella,kakashi,akire y clare la imitan y ven a naruto tirado en el suelo con sasuke arriba de el con las manos en el cabello del rubio...estaban peleando(akire:pero parecia otra cosa)

Naruto:-nervioso-aaahhhh...esto no es lo que parece-se quita a sasuke de encima-

Todos:aja-con tono sarcastico-

Sasuke:-serio-quienes son ellas??

Kakashi:ahhh...si ellas son clare y akire,mis mejores amigas de toda la vida que conoci anoche...

Clare:-se queda como idiota pasmada viendo a donde estan sasuke y naruto-ahhhhh...no puede ser...el es!!...si es el!!-corre hacia ellos-ohhhh...soy tu fan numero unooooo!!

Sasuke:genial,otra loca...

Naruto:mmmm...no es justo...todas quieren a sasuke-teme...

Sakura: "rayos,otra rival"

En eso clare llega donde estan naruto y sasuke y pasa a sasuke de largo...

Todos:que??

Clare:ohhhhh naruto eres tan genial!!

Sasuke:-se queda frio de la impresión al ver que alguien preferia a naruto antes que a el-OO

Sakura:OO...que rara

Naruto:nn bien...tu seras mi mejor amiga...

Clare:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Sasuke:has de ser una perdedora si prefieres a naruto...

Clare:callate emo!! ÒOÓ

sasuke:emo??

Naruto:jajaja le dijeron emo...sasuke-emo...je! por cierto-viendo que llevaban bandas de ninjas-ustedes son ninjas de aquí?porque nunca las habia visto...

Akire:esque...

Clare:-sabiendo que akire diria una tonteria la interrumpio-lo que pasa esque...siempre vamos a muchas misiones...pero ahora nos tomamos un pequeño descanso nn

Sasuke:-dudando de clare-bueno...kakashi-sensei...-serio-cual es la razon por la que estamos aquí??

Kakashi:bueno,como recordaran...hoy se cumple un año mas desde que el tercer hokage estiro la pata y hoy se celebrara un pequeño convivio...

MAS TARDE EN UN BAR...QUE EN REALIDAD ERA UNA DE LAS GUARIDAS DE OROCHIJACKSON...DIGO...OROCHIMARU...

Hay una fila enorme de gente...todos gritan y echan relajo,en la puerta esta de guardia orochimaru...

Akire:-sarcastica-oohhh si,...un pequeño convivio...no mames,pinches borrachos...que manera de recordar a un muerto es esta??

Clare:-asustada,se esconde tras de kakashi-y que ese wey...el guardia...no es orochimaru??

Kakashi:-relajado-aaaa...sehhh

Clare:pero es orochimaru!!

Kakashi:si,y?

Clare:-hechando espuma por la boca-pero es malo!!

Kakashi:sehhhh...pero solo cuando esta sobrio...-camina hacia la puerta-vengan...

Sasuke:-serio,con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados-grrrrrrr...

Todos, excepto kakashi que estaba llegando a la puerta se le quedan miranda al emo

Sakura:-preocupada,pone una mano en el hombro de sasuke-que sucede,sasuke-kun??

Sasuke:-enojado-que no lo recuerdas??yo vivi casi 3 años con orochimaru...me trato muy mal,verlo me hace sentir mal,voy a matarlo!!-activo su sharingan-

Naruto:-se para frente a sasuke-mira wey,por mi madreate a orochimaru,pero no hoy...no me vas a hechar la fiesta,ademas...te tengo una sorpresita...-con cara feliz-maliciosa-sospechosa-

Sasuke:-con la misma cara feliz-maliciosa-sospechosa-te refieres a...

Naruto:-le dice que si con la cabeza-

Sasuke:-toma a naruto de la mano y entran corriendo al bar-

Sakura:-asustada-naruto,sasuke-kun esperen,que pasa?-corre detrás de ellos-

Ya en la entrada,kakashi saluda a orochimaru...

Kakashi:-choca las manos con orochimaru-ese wey,que onda y estos pendejos que?por que no estan adentro celebrando?

Orochimaru:-borracho-psssss...esque estos weyes olvidaron las invitaciones...pero pasale,pasale...tu no te preocupes por ellos...-habre la puerta-

Pero antes de que kakashi pueda pasar...entran corriendo sasuke,naruto y sakura,clare y akire se detienen al ver a kakashi

Kakashi:-mirando adentro-y esos que traen o que??

Clare:no se...pero a de ser por una tonteria,ya ve que ellos estan bien tumbados del burro...enserio,yo creo que lo que este pasando es algo de veras estupido(por cierto,cuando se dice que alguien esta tumbado del burro,quiere decir que esta loco,por si no lo sabian)

Akire:-con mirada pervertida-y que...no nos haces un privado??

Kakashi:ya te dije que no soy stripper...ademas,todavía me falta animarme...-entran al bar-guarida de don pedofilo-

Afuera,todos los que hacen fila gritan enojados porque dejaron pasar a kakashi sin invitacion

Orochimaru:-borracho y tambaleandose-a ver pendejetes!! El tiene privilegios de cliente frecuente

Alguien de la fila se enoja y se le pone enfrente es deidara

Deidara:-se agarra entre las piernas-privilegios mis huevos,hum...ya dejanos pasar,hum

Orochimaru:-se burla-jajajajajaja!!tu?solo los hombres tenemos huevos

Deidara:-encabronada digo! Encabronado-dudas de que tengo??pues fijate que si...y mas grandes que los tuyos!!

Orochimaru:jajaja...vete a la chingada!!-regresa a la puerta-

Deidara camina hasta el bien enojado y le da una patada en...(akire:bien lo dije) en los huevos

Bola de pendejos que estaban haciendo fila:-felices-ehhhhhhhhhh!!-aprovechan para meterse-

Adentro,en una de las mesas estaban kakashi,clare,akire y jiraya(clare:y si esta mal escrito ps no me importa)...kakashi esta tan metido en el libro naranja que ni les prestaba atención a las desnudistas que estaban con el...

Jiraya:-hasta las chanclas-hip...ay pinche kakashi...que no daria yo por tener a tanta vieja acosandome hip y mira hip tu te das el gusto de ignorarlas hip

Kakashi:-rodaedo de mujeres en bikini,pero sin dejar de leer el libro-ignorar a quien?-ve a las chicas-ahhhh hola señoritas...-le dice algo en el oido a una de ellas-

Tipa 1:-se rie-ok,chicas,vengan-se va y las otras la siguen-

Jiraya:-voltea a ver a clare y akire-hey preciosas,cuantos años tienen?porque aquí como me ven,todavía aguanto y...-le toca el hombro a clare-

Clare:-le da una cachetada que lo tira de la silla-pinche viejo pervertido!!(clare:pobresita yo?QQ)

Akire:-se le queda mirando a kakashi-estas seguro que no eres el stripper se anoche?porque estas igualito,sin contar que tu te tapas todo y un stripper,bueno...

Kakashi:-leyendo-no,solo soy un ninja pero...bueno,vamos a bailar...tal vez si tengo un don de stripper...

En la pista de baile se ve mucha gente conocida de la serie,en un rincón esta kurenai fajando con asuma(akire:asi es,lo revivi porque se me dio la gana y?),en otra esquina esta hinata sola y quieta,gaara,shikamaru,temari,tsunade,deidara y uno que otro colado de otras series como goku,luffy,rioma,ranma,las sailor moon,etc...(clare:espera solo una milesima de segundo...OO gaara y shikamaru bailando,valla crei que ninca veria algo asi)comienza una cancion bien prendida y todos se emocionaron...

Akire se tomo una jarra de cerveza de una sola sentada,se puso borracha y bien fogosa con kakashi,quien ni cuenta se dio porque seguia layendo el libro...

Clare:-aburrida,se para y grita)buuuuuuuuuu!!no sabe bailar-de pronto,la gente la siguió y empezo a gritar tambien...

Kakashi se da cuenta de que lo abucheany comienza a anojarse,tons le hace una señal a chouji que estaba de dj y el cambio la cancion por una mas movida...se subio a una mesa,comienza a bailar y a quitarse la ropa,la gente chiflaba,aplaudia y gritaba eh!eh!eh!eh!...clare saco una camara de video(clare:la verdad no tengo idea de donde la saque OO)y comenzo a grabar

Clare:-emocionada-esto vale oro!!

Kakashi quien no dejo de leer el libro durante su baile,cuando la cancion termino,saludo a todos con la britneyseñal

Kakashi:ehhh!!chinguen a su madre!!quien es el mas papasito,eh!?

Grupo de ehhhh...mujeres de la vida alegre(clare:osea que eran payasas!? Akire:aaaahhh sehhh)y deidara:-babeando-tuuuu!!-gritan

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!

Clare:ehhhhhhhh...bien,aunque al parecer solo tengo 2 lectoras(a las que debo decir que ya adoro,porque son las primeras)voy a seguir poniendo los capitulos ademas,tal vez luego lleguen mas lectores(rayos! Creo que eso no se escucho como yo queria...paresco malagadecida...no piensen que lo soy!!)en fin,tenemos escritos en un cuaderno como 5 capitulos,casi 6...pero tardo mucho para pasarlos a la computadora porque no me alcanza el tiempo...pero voy lo mas rapido que puedo...NO ME PRESIONEN!!POR FAVOR!!VAN A CAUSAR QUE SE MU FUNDA EL CEREBRO!!Y LUEGO ME VOY A QUEDAR TONTA Y...

Akire:-la cachetea-CALMATE!!,debes controlarte!!van a creer que estas loca(aunque la verad no estarian quivocados)

Clare:siii...QQTTTT

Akire:bien...UU

Clare:ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!

Neee no hay...por lo menos no hoy...no se me ocurre que poner...

Clare:LA FRASE DEL DIA!!

Bien,no se si lo habran notado,pero antes de empezar cada capitulo doy una frase hacerca de las verdades de la vida,en cada capitulo habra una diferente...son cosas que una aprende con la edad(como si fuera tan grande,tengo 15 años jo!)...por si no se dieron cuenta,

**la frase del capitulo anterior fue:**

_ES MEJOR CALLAR Y QUE PIENSEN QUE ERES IDIOTA,QUE HABLAR Y DEMOSTRAR QUE ES CIERTO..._

**Y la frase de este este capitulo es:**

_HOY EN DIA,LA FIDELIDAD SOLO SE ENCUENTRA EN EQUIPOS DE SONIDO..._

Akire y clare:bien eso es todo por esta vez...nos vemos y no olviden dejar reviews!!adioooosssss!!


	3. una sorpresa misteriosa

Akire: hello

Akire: hello!!-jo! Ya ando bien estadounidense-bien, solo los saludo de mi parte y de parte de claire quien no se encuentra con migo porque esta escondida…la pobre se convirtió en prófuga de la justicia…UU…en fin, solo les diré que naruto no me pertenece ni a mi ni a claire, le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto porque yo se los vendí cuando claire no estaba para ver que no hiciera alguna idiotez…

--**si las cosas no salen**---acciones y gestos

"**como lo planeabas**" pensamientos

xxx:**debes quejarte** dialogo

(**hasta conseguir lo que quieres**) interrupciones de las autoras locas

UNA HISTORIA GENIAL

CAPITULO 3: UNA SORPRESA MISTERIOSA

Después del espectáculo, kakashi se volvió a sentar y akire estaba que se moría de la curiosidad

Akire: oye claire, que tendra ese maldito libro que no lo suelta ni para ir al baño?

Claire:-le da un sape-

Akire :-se soba la cabeza- auch! Por que hiciste eso?

Claire:ah, que? Lo siento, no se, que decias?

Akire:que tengo un plan para quitarle el libro a kakashi…

Claire:-le brillan los ojos- en serio?

Akire:si!

Claire: en serio?

Akire:si!

Claire: pues no me importa, voy a buscar a sasuke y sakura, tal vez naruto esté con ellos-se va, y mientras camina-ohhh mira nada mas cuanta celebridad! Ho allí está gaara-va con él-ho…hola-empieza a babear-ahhhhh…amor!!-lo abraza-donde estabas?-corazones en los ojos-

Gaara:-asfixiado-a..a la bestia…pinche…morra loca…suel…suéltame!-se safa y la avienta-loca!

Claire:ahhhh!-se levanta del suelo-auch…pero…amor, pensé que tu y yo somos almas gemelas QQ y que estaríamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas-lo abraza de nuevo-si tu me dijiste que me amabas!!

Gaara:-con cara de " y a esta loca que le pasa "-

Claire: si me propusiste matrimonio, como es posible que ahora así como así rechaces y…?-ve a itachi que pasaba por alli-(akire:ps lo que pasa es que como es fiesta todos están más preocupados en ligar y gozarla que en quien está en la fiesta)ehhhh…adios-se va corriendo tras itachi-

Gaara:-se quedó con la misma cara de idiota y sin tener idea de que era lo que estaba pasando-

Claire:-llega con itachi y lo abraza-amor!!donde estabas!? Te he estado buscando por todos lados!!

Itachi:-puso la misma cara de idiota que puso gaara-

Claire:pero que te pasa? Por que no me contestas? Ahhh ya se lo que pasa…está s sorprendido por mi belleza, lo se, se que me amas como el primer dia

Itachi: "loca" ahhhh sehh, te amo y como tu me amas tanto me vas a hacer un favor, verdad?

Claire: lo que quieras *7*

Itachi: bien, ve y… traeme el libro de kakashi, si lo haces, te amaré eternamente

Claire: está bien, al rato vengo, mi amor

Itachi: aja…"uf, ya me la saqué de encima"

EN LA BARRA

Kakashi está sentado leyendo y akire comienza a verlo desde lejos de forma misteriosa

Kakashi:-cerrando el libro-aaaa que buena historia

Akire: "es mi oportunidad"-se le acerca-¡hola mi buen amigo de toda la vida que conocí anoche!

Kakashi: hola…¿quieres un trago?,yo invito

Akire:bueno, pero solo me voy a tomar una cerveza porque no acostumbro tomar…(claire: pfff si, como no)

0.0000001 SEGUNDO DESPUES

akire ya se había tomado 37 cervezas y kakashi ni siquiera habia alcanzado a tomar un sorbo de la suya

kakashi:-mirando a akire-lo bueno es que no tomas,no?

Akire:-bien borracha-noooooooo…si yo hip…shooo ni he tommm hip mado…ehhhhh… y donde esta la cerveza que me prometiste!? PORQUE NO ME HAN DADO MO CER HIP CERVEZA…HIP

Kakashi: claaaaro

Akire:toritooooo…hip…pepe el toro es inocente!!!

Kakashi: "pobre morra…debe tener 18 años y ya tiene problemas con el alcohol"

Akire: te jurssso que…hip…en mis 15 años de vida…hip…te jursso que…hip…no…hip…no habia estado en una fiesta tan buena…hip…SALUD!...ven para acá pa…hip…papasito-abraza a kakashi-

Kakashi: "mmmta, esta chamaca, tan chiquita y ya anda de caliente…pero, a mi tambien me está poniendo caliente"…oye,akire…que te parece si vamos a un lugar más…privado?. Aquí hay mucho ruido(clare:kakashi pedofilo!)

Akire:A WEBO…hip!-se va junto con kakashi-

Mientras van caminando, se puede ver a sakura hablando con un tipo

Sakura:por favoooor!!

Tipo de relleno: no…ya te dije que no quiero

Sakura: pero…te pagaré el doble!!

Relleno: aun así, no quiero…estás muy fea y ni quien quiera acostarse con tigo

Sakura: pero…pero…

Relleno: pero nada UU ademas me reservo para alguien especial…a ti ni te conozco…no puedo hacerlo-ve que va pasando ino-ehh…adios!-se oye un poco a lo lejos-oye mamita…que? No se te antoja un rapidín con migo?

Ino: no! No te conosco

Relleno:por favor

Sakura:-pone una cara de enojo que asustaría al mismo demonio-

Ino:-después de mucho pensarlo-está bien nn solo porque eres guapo y pareces simpático y cumplidor

Relleno: A WEBO!!-se van-por cierto…como te llamas?

Sakura: O.O…TToTT

CON CLAIRE

Caminaba buscando a Kakashi hasta que llegó a un lugar un poco solo, era un pasillo oscuro con un montón de puertas, varias de ellas tenían letreros de "no molestar", pero como es muy inocente no sabía de que se trataba, tonsss, escuchó unas voces que se le hicieron conocidas…

Claire: que lugar tan raro, da algo de miedo pero, por Itachi-kun soy capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible…mmm, esas voces se me hacen conocidas-entra a uno de los cuartos-pero que…? No akire, no le chupes allí que no es manguera!!

Y EN OTRO LUGAR

Jiraya está tomando mucho y balbuceando cosas sin sentido

Jiraya: hip…no es justo…hip…porssqué nadie me hace caso!? Porqué nadie me amaaaa!?...hip-sigue tomando como si no hubiera un mañana

-llega sakura-

sakura: -suspira cansada-hola

jiraya: TT quee!?

Sakura: no ha visto a sasuke-kun y a naruto pasar por aquí?

Jiraya: no…hip

Sakura: que tiene?

Jiraya: Kakashi tiene montones de viejas tras de él y a mi…hip…a mi nadie me pela TT

Sakura: bueno, si quiere yo puedo hacerle el favor…digo, los dos estamos solos y…ando medio urgida y…

Jiraya: NI MADRES!! Estás re fea …hip…prefiero quedarme asi para siempre

Sakura: TT ya me voy-se larga-

Jiraya: Y NO VUELVAS!!...hip…me…mejor voy por más cerveza, tal vez…hip…encuentre a alguna jovencita que me acepte-cara pervertida; en eso, pasa una doña bien arreglada-ssss…mamasita….hip

Doña guapa: hola guapo-le guiña un ojo-me invitas una copa?

Jiraya: pero claro-sonrisa de galán-"ya la hice"

CON SASUKE-EMO Y NARUTO

Sasuke: -se escucha algo agitado-aaaa…na naruto…esta sorpresa si me gusta

Naruto:-igual de agitado-s si…sabia que… te gustaría…pero, déjame descansar…no?

Sasuke: n no…quiero mas

Naruto: TT es está bien

O.O CON KAKASHI Y COMPAÑÍA

Claire: pero akire, en que estabas pensando? Se supone que no lo volverías a hacer

Akire: si pero…solo fue una probadita…hip

Claire: me vale, además te conozco y se que no eres de una probadita…si te encontré prendida de la botella de wisky (Claire: ni idea de cómo se escriba)…y tu Kakashi, por que rayos la alientas a hacer esas cosas

Kakashi: pero si intenté detenerla pero ni caso me hizo

Akire: no seas asi…hip…si tu me las invitaste!!

Kakashi: que yo te LAS invité!? Si yo solo dije 1 CERVEZA y tu te emocionaste…no es mi culpa

Akire:-se pone a llorar-no no manches wey…hip…si estábamos tan bien, solo llegó claire y te enojaste con migo…POR QUÉ ME ODIAS!?

Kakashi: ¬¬ por alcohólica

Akire:-solo llora con más ganas-

Claire: uu#

Akire:-ya calmada-bueno wey, te quiero aunque estés enojado conmigo…

Claire: oigan, y a todo esto, donde están naruto y sasuke? No los he visto desde lo de la "sorpresita" para sasuke

Akire: cuando fui por una de mis cervezas los vi entrar en una de las habitaciones de mas adelante, tenían una sonrisa extraña y parecía que ocultaban algo…fue muy extraño

Claire: bueno…vamos a buscarlos

Kakashi:-imaginando cosas raras-si, ya me dio curiosidad

Se van del cuarto siendo guiados por akire que se iba cayendo de ebria…y cuando llegaron fuera del cuarto…

Akire: bien, es aquí

Claire: estás segura?

Se escuchan voces se sasuke y naruto

Sasuke: a aaa! Mas rapido! Mas rapido!!

Naruto: por favor…dejame descansar un poco…

Sasuke: no!...todavia no estoy satisfecho…

Naruto: bien…

Los de afuera: O.o

Akire: si, bastante segura

Kakashi: mejor hay que entrar…digo, para saber que pasa, no es que sea chismoso pero…estoy preocupado

Clare: ¬¬ aja…vamos

Abren la puerta y…

Los tres: pero que…

Sasuke y naruto: OH OH

Clare: no…puede…ser…

akire: lo veo y no lo creo…bueno, la verdad si; ya sospechaba algo así

kakashi: yo tampoco lo puedo creer…y eso que después de tantos años creía conocerlos bien…nunca me imagine que les gustaran "esas" cosas…

sasuke: no le digan a nadie!!

Y CON LA PERDEDORA URGIDA DE SAKURA

-Sakura está muy enojada porque nadie le hace caso y no encuentra ni a sasuke ni a naruto

Sakura: arrg!!...a donde se habrán ido esos weyes?

-Llega lee

lee:-bien borracho-mira zorra yo te amo…pero…hip…siempre me rechazas…ahora te vienes conmigo…hip…y si no quieres te aguantas…

sakura: bueeeno. Si no hay otra opción, vamos…lee? LEE!?-vio que lee se habia quedado dormido en la mesa-RAYOS!! Mejor me voy a buscar a los otros

-después de un rato, sakura llega al cuarto donde están sasuke, naruto y los otros…

sakura: -afuera-bien, por fin…donde estarán?-en eso, se oyen unas voces desde adentro de un cuarto-

naruto: arriba…a ahora a la derecha!...si! sasuke, que te pasa?...tan tan pronto y ya te estás cansando?

Sasuke: ya ya parale…me estoy cansando…si ya tenemos aquí 3 horas…

Sakura:-afuera-OH, no!…no lo puedo creer. Debo buscar a Kakashi-sensei—se oyen mas voces—

Kakashi: uuu sasuke, me has decepcionado, si para esto me gustabas!! Me has decepcionado, esperaba mas de ti

Sakura: que!?

Bien, tal vez las chicas me puedan ayudar…

Clare:eh! Eh! Vamos naruto, tu puedes!!demuestra que tienes mas aguante…ohh si! Siempre supe que eres el mejor, y ahora… lo he comprobado

Sakura: O.o

Akire:vamos sasuke!! Hazlo sufrir…si se ve que se va a desmayar, si ya no puede mas!! Eh, eh, eh!-se oye un rechinar de cama-

Sakura:-con cara de pervertida y pensando cosas raras- oh, no…esto es terrible! Debo detener esto…o mas bien…debo participar en esto…no me lo puedo perder!-abre la puerta y…- q…que significa esto!?

Silencio por parte de los demas…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Akire: bien… se que tardamos mucho para actualizar, lo sentimos pero es que la escuela nos tiene incomunicadas. No nos dejan en paz, tenemos un parcial una semana, nos dan boletas y a las 2 semanas ya tenemos exámenes otra vez!! Eso no es justo!!

Clare: que no es justo?

Akire: La escuela…

Clare: cierto…escuela desgraciada…

Akire: si…un momento! Que no se supone que estabas huyendo de la justicia?

Clare: si pero…ya resolví ese probema…

Akire: a si? Y como?

Clare: bueno… digamos que tengo mis metodos para convencer a la gente nn…todo se resolvió con una pequeña y tranquila platica…

--mente de clare---

clare: muajajajajja!!! Así aprenderán a no molestarme!! Jojojojojojo

detrás de ella se ve un edificio en llamas, un montón de patrullas destruidas, policías heridos y una que otra de las patrullas explota…

--de regreso fuera de la mente de clare—

clare:- pone una cara extraña-jejeje…

akire:-solo ve raro a clare-

clare:que?

Akire: nada…

Clare: bien…solo diré que lamentamos tardar tanto en actualizar y que agradecemos a nuestras 2 lectoras: Sayuki-Uchiha y Kana-asuki por apoyarnos…que me falta? Ah, si…la frase del dia…

LA FRASE DE HOY ES: ** SI LAS COSAS NO TE SALEN COMO LO PLANEABAS…DEBES QUEJARTE HASTA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERES…**

Clare: es una buena frase, y a mi me ha servido mucho…siempre me funciona…bueno, adios

Akire: hasta la proxima!!


End file.
